Batas
by ivyisnotpoisonus
Summary: Karena kami terpisahkan oleh sebuah 'batas'... Pairing Taki bersaudara. CRACK PAIR! Natsuhiko x Suzuna Taki! R&R please?


**Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus**

**Batas**

**Rating: T untuk incest**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Summary: Karena mereka terpisahkan oleh sebuah 'batas'.. ****Pairing Taki bersaudara  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Eyeshiels 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing: Natsuhiko Taki X Suzuna Taki, slight Sena Kobayakawa X Suzuna Taki**** dan Riku Kaitani X Suzuna Taki**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, crack pair, incest, ****Taki jadi keren mendadak (?), ga maksud bashing chara :')**

**A/N di bawah aja, biar gak ganggu. Langsung saja dibaca, monggo~**

* * *

><p><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Story<strong>

**By Ivyisnotpoisonus**

**BATAS**

"_**Karena kami terpisahkan oleh sebuah batas..."**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Suzuna ****Taki's POV**

Di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan kami duduk di atas sebuah kursi tembaga. Sunyi, tanpa kata. Bulir-bulir air mengalir semakin deras dari pelupuk mataku. Namun ia tak menghapusnya dengan tangannya, meminjamkan saputangan atau bahunya, apalagi memelukku dengan hangat. Tak juga berkata "Ahaha~ kau tidak apa-apa my sista?" dengan bodoh seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Mungkin kali ini otaknya sedang berjalan, mencerna perkataanku—lebih tepatnya pernyataanku barusan. Ia hanya dapat terdiam, menikmati suara angin yang menyatu dengan isakanku. Kamipun tahu, kehadiran kami sekarang telah lebih dari 'cukup'. Ataukah mungkin ia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan sesuatu? Ah, aku tak tahu, dan akupun tak mau tahu.

Kami bukanlah sepasang sejoli, dan tak akan pernah mungkin. Tak pernah terbesit dari pikiran kami maupun seluruh teman-teman kami untuk terikat oleh seutas benang merah. Kami tak akan pernah, dan tak akan bisa. Karena kami terpisahkan oleh sebuah 'batas'. Batas yang lebih dahsyat dari persahabatan. Namun kami juga bukan orang-orang yang takut akan rasa cinta dan suka. Hal itu terbukti dari diriku sendiri. Aku pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa orang. Jika kalian tahu Sena Kobayakawa, ah tidak, kalian pasti tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah—mantan—kekasihku. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih berkuliah di Universitas Enma. Aku menyukainya, dulu. Namun perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas 'suka', tak lebih, tak menyentuh suatu kata bernama 'cinta'. Karena dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya menempati ruang terdalam hatiku. Sebuah ruang kosong yang tak akan ditempeti oleh siapapun kecuali 'dia'. Dan 'dia' bukan Sena.

Tentu saja Sena tak tahu tentang ini. Apa yang akan ia katakan, jikalau ia mengetahui kekasihnya ternyata abnormal? Tentang diriku yang tak mampu mengalihkan perasaan ambivalen kepada 'dia'? sungguh, aku tak mau dan tak akan mengatakan perasaan ini kepada siapapun, termasuk Sena. Kala itu, aku berusaha mengubur perasaanku sendiri, mengalihkan 'dia' untuk terus melihat Sena, namun nihil. Sepintar apapun aku membohongi Sena, aku tak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri.

Lama-kelamaan aku sadar, perbuatanku ini hanya akan menyakiti Sena—dan diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa mencintai Sena seperti aku mencintai 'dia', dan aku tak dapat menggantikan Sena dengan 'dia;. Aku takkan pernah bisa. Maka, akupun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Ia terlihat sangat shock saat aku mengatakannya. Mengatakan kata-kata keramat yang sekejap membunuh hatinya. Mengotori hatinya yang penuh akan kasihnya kepadaku. Mencairkan kebohongan yang selama ini mengikat kami berdua.

"Maaf Sena, aku... Aku menyukai orang lain." kataku singkat, padat, dan menusuk. Aku tahu, perkataan ini sangat menghujamnya. Namun ia sepertinya dapat menerima alegasiku, dan menyambut perkataanku dengan senyuman. Senyuman lembut nan bodoh seperti biasanya, namun tetap tak sebodoh 'dia'.

"Ahahaha... I-iya, aku mengerti, Suzuna-chan. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi." Itulah perkataannya ketika ia melihatku menangis. Ia memelukku. Namun bukanlah kehangatan yang kurasakan, melainkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Bercampur dengan dinginnya hatiku dan hatinya saat ini. Sungguh aku tak tega meninggalkan pemuda sebaik dia, yang bahkan tak menanyakan pria yang kusukai. Atau ia mungkin tak sanggup mengatakannya. Yang jelas, akan lebih menyakitkan jika Sena mengetahui ia hanyalah tempat pelarianku. Dan dengan itu, akupun meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p>Berbulan-bulan lamanya setelah aku berpisah dengan Sena, ia direkrut menjadi pemain NFL. Akupun terus mendukungnya dan menyemangatinya. Tentu saja bukan karena aku menyukainya, namun karena 'dia', orang yang seharusnya mendapat perhatianku ini, hilang entah kemana. Dan akupun telah lelah untuk mencarinya. Saat Sena mendapatkan impian dan fantasi-fantasinya yang telah menjadi kenyataan, aku hanya dapat termangu. Bukan, bukan karena impian-impianku tak tercapai. Akupun kini telah menjadi pelatih cheerleader di sebuah sekolah swasta yang bayarannya terbilang cukup besar. Kamipun selalu bercerita tentang lembaran hidup kami satu sama lain. Waktu seakan menjadi saksi angan-angan dan impian kami yang terwujud satu persatu. Namun ada satu, sebuah fantasi milikku yang takkan pernah menjadi suatu kenyataan, dan hanya aku yang tahu itu apa.<p>

* * *

><p>'Dia'. Jika diandaikan 2 buah buku, kehidupanku dan kehidupannya pastilah sebuah cerita bersambung. Bagaikan langit dan bumi yang selalu terhubung tanpa pernah menyentuh. 'Dia' tak pernah tahu tentang perasaanku, aku yang selalu mendukungnya dari dalam hatiku. Sementara dirinya, sedang berpetualang di negeri antah-berantah. Kami tak pernah bersatu. 'Dia' layaknya kapas. Putih, ringan, dan selalu berpindah-pindah. Semakin keras aku berusaha menggapainya semakin jauh pula 'dia' akan terbang.<p>

Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk hidup bersamanya—sebagai sepasang kekasih. Toh dalam kenyataan dunia ini tak akan pernah mengizinkan kami bersama. Dan akupun tahu benar itu.. Dalam senyum bodohnya ia terus menahanku. Membuatku semakin jatuh dalam lubang pengharapan tanpa dasar. Namun aku tahu, hal ini harus segera diakhiri. Akupun kembali berlari, mencari pelampiasan kembali. Dan kali ini, pelarianku jatuh pada satu kata: pelaminan.

Hatiku hancur, namun aku tak pernah tahu isi hatinya. Karena aku bahkan tak tahu 'dia' sekarang ada dimana. Apakah masih hidup, atau sudah... Ah, aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu. Memikirkan 'dia' saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit. Tiap tawa dan senyumku terdapat tangis dan jerit yang terselubung. Baka. Satu kata yang tak pernah luput darinya. Sebuah ungkapan kejengkelan, sekaligus kasih sayangku untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Namun sepertinya hal itu harus berubah. Lagi. lagi-lagi kisah–kasih kami harus terhapus, tanpa pernah kami mulai. Mengutamakan apa yang disebut manusia dengan "norma", aku kembali harus mengalah oleh pahitnya dunia.

* * *

><p>Hal ini berawal dari setengah tahun yang lalu, aku kembali bertemu dengan seorang kawan lama. Kalian bisa menebak siapa orang itu? Kaitani Riku. Nama yang sudah kukenal sejak SMA. Bukannya Ge-Er atau apa, namun aku sudah tahu jika ia menyimpan hatinya untukku sejak kuliah. Kala itu, aku tengah berpacaran dengan Sena, dan iapun mundur. Tetapi kali ini ia kembali, dan kembali menyerahkan hatinya untukku. Sejujurnya aku tak sanggup. Sudah berapa hati harus kuhancurkan demi keegoisanku, demi cintaku yang tanpa akhir pada 'dia'? Berulang-kali aku mencoba menjauhi Riku. Memohon padanya untuk tidak mendekati wanita bodoh sepertiku. Wanita bodoh yang hanya bisa menunggu pria idiot yang tak tahu ada di mana. Tapi sepertinya ia lebih gigih daripadaku. Segala adulasi dan agitasi ia lakukan untuk mendekatiku. Dan karena aku tak mampu mengusirnya, akhirnya kamipun memulai kembali dari tahap awal: pertemanan.<p>

Suatu hari, ia mengajakku bicara. Bukan hal yang mendebarkan pada awalnya, karena hampir semua orang di sekitar kami tahu, kalau ia mengejarku (sekali lagi, aku nggak GR lho!). Ternyata aku salah, hal ingin ia bicarakan bukan lagi tentang perasaannya, namun perasaanku. Ia ternyata mengetahui 'hal itu'. Sebuah rahasia yang tadinya kusimpan sendiri, sekarang telah diketahui oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu tak lain adalah seorang Riku Kaitani. Seorang runningback tim Tokyo. Yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah, ia menerimaku dengan segala kekurangan dan aberansiku, juga cintaku yang takkan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Saat kutanya alasannya, dengan gaya (sok) cool-nya ia berkata: "Jika memang dia membalas cintamu, kau pasti akan kurelakan. Tapi nyatanya ia tak ada di sampingmu sekarang. Mungkin sekarang cintamu masih untuknya, tapi siapa tahu beberapa tahun lagi kau akan berbalik mencintaiku. Takdir itu tak ada yang tahu. Biar waktu yang menjawab segalanya, Suzuna".

Aku tak tahu dari sinetron mana Riku mendapat kalimat sekeren itu, tapi kalimat itu langsung membuatku luluh, begitu juga dengan air mataku. Ia terlihat sedikit panik, dan langsung meminjamkan saputangannya padaku. Aku tertawa pelan, bukan lagi tawa palsu yang selama ini kulakukan untuk menyembunyikan cintaku pada 'dia'. Namun sebuah tawa kelegaan, bahwa di dunia ini aku tidak sendiri lagi. Siapa yang tahu Riku mungkin benar. Aku tidak boleh terus terpaku pada bayang-bayang 'dia' yang semu. Batas di antara kami semakin jauh dan buram, tanpa pernah lagi kulihat sosoknya. 'dia' telah menghilang di balik batas.

* * *

><p>Saat Riku meminangku, tanpa pikir panjang aku menerimanya. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengertiku kala itu. Mengapa tidak? Toh 'dia' tak akan pernah muncul lagi. Di setiap malam aku memikirkannya, pernahkah si idiot itu memikirkanku? Aku harus meninggalkan dunia penuh batas itu. Namun seminggu sebelum pernikahanku dengan Riku, 'dia' kembali. Menorehkan luka yang dalam padaku.<p>

* * *

><p>Sekarang, kami di sini, duduk di atas lempengan-lempengan cuprum yang tersusun sedemikian rupa. Tinggal menghitung jari menunggu hari itu tiba. Hari di mana aku harus mengganti status kartu identitasku dari "lajang" ke "menikah". Sungai di sekeliling mataku mulai berhenti mengalir, dan isakanku mulai hilang dari gendang telinganya. Kemudian kami terdiam. Entah berapa detik, menit, atau jam yang telah berlalu sejak aku mengatakan tiga kata itu. Kata yang dalam bahasa Prancis (yang sering 'dia' ucapkan) bertuliskan <em>Je t'aime<em>. "aku menyukaimu". Pada akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku, menciptakan kesunyian yang mengunci kami berdua.

Pasrah.. itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikanku. Aku tak peduli, apakah ia akan menjauhiku, atau justru menerimaku. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kelegaan. Senyum mulai terulas di wajahku. Bukan lagi senyum sendu, namun tak jua senyum bahagia. Hanya sebuah kepasrahan dan keikhlasan. Selang berapa lama, ia mengambil jemariku, membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Ahaha... My sista... A.. Aku juga. Menyuka—"

"Bukan sebagai saudara, kak." potongku dengan cepat, takut jika kebodohannya kumat lagi di saat-saat yang tak tepat. Namun saat aku menatap matanya, bukan kebodohan yang terpampang di sana. Sebuah raut wajah yang serius dan penuh kesungguhan. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah itu lagi sejak pertandingan Deimon vs Bando dulu. Ia mengeratkan jemarinya.

"Aku juga."

Dua kata.

Hanya dua kata itu yang langsung membuat air mataku kembali mengalir.

Tak perlu meminjam kecepatan Sena dan Riku untuk mengukur seberapa cepat aku merangkulnya. Pelukan yang mencampurkan perasaan-perasaan kami. Kami sendiri tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Senang karena kini kami mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, sedih dan pasrah karena perasaan kami takkan pernah bersatu, ataukah marah pada takdir. Seluruh perasaan di dada kami bergejolak, bercampur menjadi suatu euforia tersendiri.

Kebohongan yang selama ini dibekukan waktupun mencair. Tak ada lagi ratapan di tengah malam. Batas ini menipis, dan aku bisa merasakannya. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ia tak berkata-kata lebih lanjut, atau mungkin otaknya memang tak mampu. Terserahlah, aku tak lagi memikirkannya. Berada di sisinya kini telah membuatku bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang semu. Karena aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bersamanya selamanya. Batas ini memang menipis, namun tidak menghilang. Menipis bukan berarti semakin rapuh. Menipis justru membuat kami semakin sadar, bahwa kami tak boleh terpaku pada batas ini. Kami harus melanjutkan hidup kami. Terutama, aku.

Aku tak mungkin mengecewakan Riku dua kali. Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak padanya. Perasaan ini kembali harus kutimbun. Kegilaan ini, aku, dan dia, memang tidak bersama. Setidaknya tidak sebagai kekasih... Cepat atau lambat, aku dan dia memang harus berpisah. Akupun sudah tak kuat, melihat roda-roda takdir yang terus menggilas harapanku untuk hidup bersamanya. Jadi kuputuskan, untuk mengahancurkan diriku sendiri daripada harus kembali hancur oleh takdir.

Ia terlihat kaget ketika aku melepaskan pelukannya. Iapun bertanya padaku.

"A-ada apa? My sista?" tampang bodoh itu. Lagi. Sesuatu yang ingin kutampar dan kucium pada saat yang bersamaan.

"... Kita harus pulang kak. Ibu dan.. Riku telah menanti di rumah," Tuhan, hal bodoh apalagi yang kuperbuat? Jika memang ini takdir dari-Mu, mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Haruskah aku berbalik dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu' sekali lagi? Ataukah aku memang berharap ia berkata "jangan, tetaplah bersamaku?"

Di luar dugaan, ia tersenyum, seakan mengerti perasaanku. Senyum yang mematikan perasaanku, walaupun aku tahu ia lebih terluka dariku. Dengan suara getir iapun menjawab.

"Baik, adikku yang manis...," ia mengacak rambutku, layaknya seorang adik dan kakak. Namun aku—tidak, kami, lebih dari itu. Akan tetapi kami juga tidak akan lupa akan batas yang ada di antara kami. Batas yang memisahkan dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Aku pun juga tersenyum. Kami tersenyum. Walaupun senyum itu pahit. Kurasakan jemarinya menyusup di jemariku. Menghapus batas di antara kami walau hanya untuk sesaat. Walaupun aku tahu, perasaan damai ini akan hilang ketika kami sampai di rumah. Ikatan jemari kamipun juga harus dilepas kala itu tiba nanti. Digantikan oleh cincin emas tanda sumpah setiaku bersama Riku.

* * *

><p>Tanpa kami sadari, dibalik rimbun pepohonan, sepasang mata emerald yang teduh memandang kami sendu. Rambut putihnya tertiup angin, menghancurkan tatanan rambut yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk orang yang dicintainya. Namun hatinya lebih tak berbentuk dibandingkan rambutnya sekarang. Orang itu adalah—Riku Kaitani.<p>

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_.._

_._

_Karena kami memiliki batas..._

-_**TAMAT**_-

* * *

><p>Oke, ini, apa, gaje, banget. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<p>

-_- pairing apaan iniiiiiii aaaaaaaah nyampah aja di fandom eyeshieeeeld *bunuh diri* #lebay tingkat polllll

TAKI OOC? OH SUDAH PASTIIIIIIIIIII

Ah, mati saja kau Ivy -_-

ini ide emang udah ada dari lama -_- originalnya cerita lepas biasa, eh tiba-tiba mikir, kenapa nggak masukin fandom eyeshield 21 aja ya? dan sejak awal ini emang incest. Malah di cerita aslinya twincest. Di eyeshield 21 kan yang kembar cuma... *ngelirik Agon Unsui*

Agon x Unsui? Oh, you are mad girl.

Dan kenapa saya jadi pindah genre giniiiiii tadinya kan humor semua, ini apa? Whuaaaaaaa mana jati dirikuuuuuu *nangis di pojokan*

Oh, readers, sudikah anda me-review fanfic gaje penuh kegilaan dan mendadak angst ini? Dan perlukan ada sekuel dari cerita roman picisan incest bin crack ini? (readers: NGGAK, author:*mati*)

okelah, dengan basi-basi yang basi: review? :"O


End file.
